


Degenerates

by Arrival_Of_Dawn



Series: Debauched [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dubious Consent, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I guess this sort of counts as plot, Injury, Mutilation, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Riding, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Stabbing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrival_Of_Dawn/pseuds/Arrival_Of_Dawn
Summary: “I’m pissed off enough right now to give you what you want.”Now you were breathing heavier from more than pain. Lightheaded and slightly dizzy from all the blood rushing down and out you asked, “Just what I want?”Frank pushed his mask up allowing you to see his twisted features as he leaned in close to whisper, “I never said that.”This is a direct sequel to 'Thirst' , but can be read as a stand alone
Relationships: F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Reader, F.J.S.J. | The Legion/You, Frank Morrison/Reader, Frank Morrison/You
Series: Debauched [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867342
Comments: 21
Kudos: 249





	Degenerates

Struggling against the Entity’s spike as you hung from the hook was not how you thought this match was going to go. That bastard, Frank, hadn’t allowed any of your teammates to get close after hooking you resulting in the Entity being summoned. Your arms were on fire from the effort at keeping the Entity from impaling you and your shoulder even more so as the hook caught each muscle anew whenever you moved during your struggle.

After your last few matches against Frank, especially considering your last trial with him, you thought he enjoyed playing with you more than he did killing you on the Entity’s terms. Despite still being rather pissed off that last time he teased you to hell only to kill you, you’d take his knife over the Entity.

So this trial came as one big surprise when he made it a point to focus you down. Then not allowing any of your teammates to come rescue you was another kick in the teeth. If he was still punishing you for something you really didn’t have much control over then you were going to make it a point to get back at him next time you saw him as you doubted you were getting out of this mess.

Somewhere across the Yamaoka estate Jake’s pained yell echoed out and a crow took off into the air. Your grip on the Entity was slipping and your strength was waning. It was only a matter of seconds before it stabbed you and carted you off.

That’s when you saw Meg’s head pop out from behind a tree. She raced towards you and lifted you off the hook a moment before it was too late. You nearly wept your relief as she set to work on healing your wounds. The slashes along your back closed up and the hole in your shoulder followed.

“I found a key,” Meg said and flashed the skeleton key. “Stick close and stay out of sight. Legion seems to really have it out for you today.”

You grimaced and rolled your throbbing shoulder.

You thought perhaps you might escape without another incident as you and Meg powered through two generators together. You really didn’t want Meg to waste a valuable key on getting you both out. Everything seemed to be going in your teams favor. When Jake went up on a hook he was rescued by Ace and then when Ace went up Jake returned the favor before either of them went to struggle.

Halfway through your third generator with Meg she cursed and stood abruptly. She took off towards the killer shack and you nearly panicked thinking Frank was behind you. But when you saw him stalk past the generator giving chase to Meg you sent her a silent thank you.

The match seemed to pick up after that with Meg doing a great job at looping Frank and leading him away from you. You finished off that generator just as another one popped off nearby. You jogged towards it hoping to catch either Jake or Ace and were relieved to find Ace working on a final generator not too far off from the main house.

He flashed you a grin as you settled down next to him to finish the generator.

“He’s off his game today huh?” Ace asked.

You snorted mirthlessly. “Serves the prick right.”

The pistons in the generator fired faster and faster.

“So, why’s Legion targeting you all of a sudden?”

You pursed your lips trying hard to not think about your last trial against him. “Hell if I know. He’s a fucking freak.”

The generator popped off and you leapt up joyously. It only took a second for your excitement to fade as you heard the telltale pound of a NOED totem in tandem with Meg’s shriek as she went down.

You and Ace exchanged an uneasy look.

“Get the gate open and I’ll search for the totem.”

This was going to be tricky. You weren’t used to this map yet and the thick foliage would make it even more difficult to find the glowing totem. You didn’t hear Meg go up on the hook or the sound of her being Mori’d which was good as that meant Frank was slugging. You’d have time to find the totem and pick her up if either Jake or Ace didn’t get to her first.

You rushed down the main path careful to duck behind a large rock when your heartbeat picked up and Frank raced in the direction of the exit gate. Pushing through more foliage your heart dropped as it seemed you were not going to find the totem in time. Ace went down with a loud shout and you ducked again as Frank raced past you again.

Stumbling through the main estate you heard Meg’s whimpers before you saw her. Turning a corner you came across her in a large pool of her own blood, the color drained from her face. You rushed over and hefted her up just as Jake went down. Meg pushed your hands away as you were set on healing her.

“Get the others up,” she instructed.

“But I can’t find the totem.”

Meg’s gaze sharpened. “I know where the hatch is.” You both paused as the steady pulsing of your heartbeats picked up. She pressed the key into your palm. “It’s over by the killer shack. I’m going to buy you some time to get the others. I’ll meet you there.”

“Meg, wait!” You called out to her, but she was already off like a shot.

You ducked down pressing your back against the wall beneath a window as Frank tracked her blood stains out the house in the opposite direction of the killer shack. As soon as you were sure he had his sights on Meg you jumped up and ran to Jake.

You picked him up no issue and instructed him to follow you. He did so, begrudging his sorry state as blood seeped through his fingers that were clamped down to the deep wound in his side. Together you both picked Ace up and flashed them the key so they understood to follow you without question.

The hatch was in sight, but instead of opening it you stood next to it and peered out into the darkness for any sight of Meg. Jake and Ace were staring at you with equal amounts of disgruntled frustration.

“Open it already,” Jake hissed through clenched teeth. “I’d like to be done with this trial.”

“Same,” Ace breathed out in short puffs. “I think he did something different. These wounds feel deeper and it’s not pleasant.”

You bit down on your bottom lip. “Fine, you guys get out—,” your breath hitched when you saw Meg limping towards you. Your grin was short lived as Frank burst through some bushes at her side and swung. Meg barreled forward, something you know David taught her, and put a little extra distance between her and Frank. But you knew better. She wouldn’t make it.

You unlocked the hatch, the key dissolving into the darkness after its use, and you didn’t wait to see if Jake and Ace would hop in as you ran for Meg. Her eyes widened as she watched you come in her direction. She waved the arm not covering her stomach wound in an effort to get you to leave.

That wasn’t happening. Meg was the one who saved the team this trial, and she deserved an escape. You did not. You were still beating yourself up for the last trial against Frank and how your blunder caused the death of your entire team. If you could do something here, it would be to make sure everyone escaped.

You lagged for a moment to allow Meg the space to get in front of you. Body blocking was something you were pretty damn good at, and if Frank’s sudden curse was anything to go by you knew you had won. He wasn’t going to get Meg.

She jumped into the hatch and you were a second behind her already diving in when both of Frank’s arms grabbed you by the center, knocking the breath from your lungs as his arms cut into your gut and forced you back. He dragged you back into the match. Your heart plummeted. You had it! You were right there.

“You didn’t think I’d let you escape after that did you?”

Struggling against his hold you pushed at his arms and kicked your legs getting him in the shins. He grunted behind you and that’s when you felt the sharp pain and heat in your side as he plunged his knife in to the hilt. He pulled it out and stabbed back in half an inch from the first wound ripping the flesh open to a torrent of blood that soaked through your clothes.

“Stop fucking squirming.”

You could hear the hum of the hatch growing distant as he dragged you across the map. The pain in your side grew as he jostled you across rocks and obstacles.

He pushed you down into the Arbor, wood cutting into your back. He came down on top of you, knife plunging into the wood next to your ear causing you to flinch away. You could hear him snarling behind his mask definitely aggravated by how the trial went…or perhaps simply annoyed with you.

“Mad that we beat you?” You spit at him. It was still a win in your books if the rest of your team escaped. The entity would surely be displeased with him for not sacrificing them.

With some extra force Frank dislodged the knife still slick with your blood, brandishing it then dragged it down your front until it rested against your naval. “I don’t think you’re in a position to be snarky,” he said as he pressed the tip against the button of your shorts popping it open.

“The hell do you think you’re doing?” You shrilly asked and made to push his hand away.

You didn’t see it coming. He cut down your left hand pushing his blade through it as he pinned it to the wood boards. The scream tore from deep in your chest and the tears bubbled up and spilled over your cheeks.

“Shut the fuck up,” he snapped, voice deep and commanding and it strummed at something in you that made your back go rigid. “You’ll take it and like it.”

Roughly he pulled your shorts down your legs and shoved his hands between your thighs to pull them as far apart as your shorts allowed.

Your chest heaved with labored breaths as you tried to focus on anything aside from the pain shooting up your arm and down your side. This wasn’t fair.

His hands smoothed over your thighs, now free from his previous carvings. His nails bit into the flesh and your muscles flexed instinctively.

You tipped your head back to stare into the inky sky and let your tears dry. If he was going to cut you again you were going to prepare for it with deep breaths. What you weren’t expecting was for his fingers to dip beneath your underwear and press at your entrance.

“Hey—!” your attention snapped back to him. “What?”

He pushed one finger inside and you tried to scoot back forgetting about your predicament. You cried out as the knife in your hand stopped your attempt to leave.

“I thought you’d be wetter for me,” Frank huffed as he pumped his finger in and out at a languid pace.

“You stabbed me you piece of shit,” you hissed. “Being impaled doesn’t turn me on.”

“Oh, it will,” he chuckled in a dark tone that—aggravatingly—sent a rush straight down and slicked his finger. He tilted his head down momentarily to stare then slowly cocked back to look at your face, or you assumed that’s where he was staring. With the mask on it was hard to tell.

Your cheeks heated up. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, but there was no denying that reaction. He laughed again, low and gravelly, and your stomach fluttered. You clamped your teeth down as he wiggled another finger in and began to pump at an increasing pace.

“Come on, make those pretty sounds you made for me last time,” he said as he worked you open. He curled his fingers up and almost got a noise out of you. The little hitch of your breath was enough to encourage him as he began to work his fingers around in a similar motion.

You kept your mouth shut; teeth clamped so tight your jaw hurt. Suddenly he yanked his fingers out with a growl and wrapped his hand around the hilt of his knife. He pulled that free and this time your mouth opened in an involuntary shriek. You pulled your hand in tucking it against your chest as a fresh wave of tears slid down your cheeks and you glared up at him.

“That’s more like it,” he hissed.

“You get off on hearing me scream?” You snapped. “Why am I not surprised.”

“Coming from the desperate bitch that wanted me in our last trial together that’s fucking hilarious.” He dragged your shorts down to allow more room to push your legs apart. His fingers dipped back inside you with far less resistance this time. You quivered as he pumped his fingers a few times and his thumb came to press against your clit. “I’m pissed off enough right now to give you what you want.”

His fingers pulled away from your folds with a glistening string of your fluids connecting his middle finger to you. He flipped you off as he stroked your juices down the mouth of his mask.

Now you were breathing heavier from more than pain. Lightheaded and slightly dizzy from all the blood rushing down and out you asked, “Just what I want?”

Frank pushed his mask up allowing you to see his twisted features as he leaned in close to whisper, “I never said that.”

You hadn’t seen him unzip his pants or pull his cock free so when you felt him press against you the surprise was evident in the way your hips jerked away. Frank dragged you back and slid home in one swift movement.

“Oh, fuck,” you whimpered. It had been so long since you had done anything like this, not counting what happened last time with Frank, and even though Frank made some attempt to prepare you, there was nothing that compared to the feel of his thick shaft settling inside you.

He didn’t give you time to adjust instead opting to start thrusting at a rather frantic pace as if he were truly trying to fuck his anger out through you.

“You keep squeezing me like that and this isn’t gonna last long,” Frank grunted.

It’s not like you were intentionally doing it. You weren’t even sure if you were breathing anymore to be honest. The heat in your chest from the strain on your lungs was enough to get you gulping in air moments later.

Frank peered down at you, head cocking to the side as his eyebrows pinched together. Then, as clarity struck, his eyes widened and his lips parted into a near comical smirk as he laughed. He slowed the brutal pace of his hips and pulled you in by the hips to grind inside you in a slow circle.

“You trying to asphyxiate yourself or are you really into choking and were too ashamed to say so?” When you didn’t respond, instead opting to take another lungful of air, Frank’s face twisted. “I know you’re not trying to kill yourself cause the sex is bad. Cause I know for a fact I’m fucking great.”

The smugness in his tone had you glaring up at him. “At getting off maybe,” you huffed. “Pleasing a partner…yeah right.”

Frank suddenly pushed in hard ripping a pleasantly shocked gasp from your throat. Frank’s smirk widened and wanting to get rid of it you quickly leaned up. The shift in weight dislodged him and threw him off. A second later he was on his back and with either leg thrown over his you pushed down taking him back inside.

Both your hands went to his chest where you gripped tight at the fabric to anchor yourself as you rolled your hips forward. This felt better. You could control the pace and the delectable pressure. And the real icing on the cake was the brief shock that broke up the smug set of Frank’s features.

He almost seemed entranced watching you ride him and you were relishing in _every_ part of it. Having the control for once felt fan-fucking-tastic. Having his eyes on you glittering with mischief instead of murder was exquisite. And there was no denying that he felt wonderful inside of you.

It was like finally scratching an itch that had been present for ages, but better. So you picked up the pace and tried desperately to focus on breathing, but it wasn’t happening. Each time your chest tightened from unconsciously closing off your airways, you tightened around him.

The wound in your hand leaked blood across Frank’s jacket. On impulse you lifted it to his face and swiped your bloody palm down his cheek. Without taking his eyes off yours he turned his head into your palm and kissed the mangled mess. Your breath caught in your throat.

You were getting dizzier; head swimming and vision going slightly fuzzy around the edges. Since you refused to give him the satisfaction of being right you forced your mouth open and sucked in air. The act of breathing relaxed your inner muscles and the grip your thighs had on Frank’s hips. You slowed your movements as you allowed yourself a moment of respite from the frantic pace you had set in an attempt to not be outdone by Frank.

Frank sucked his teeth at you. “That won’t do, babe.”

Before you could question what he was talking about Frank brought his previously unused hands to your hips and forced you down, hard. With the help of his hands you began to rock faster and could feel the pressure building inside. You were getting so close.

Unexpectedly he dragged you towards him enough for him to slip out until only his head remained inside. A second later he thrust back in with all the physical prowess the killers exhibited each trial. The jolt sent a shock straight through you and with a squeaky gasp you fell forward onto his chest.

He laughed in your ear and moved his arms around your back as he pushed his legs up and braced them against the arbor. Frank began thrusting like his life depended on it, panting into your neck. You hid your face in his neck only slightly aware that you were ashamed that Frank had gotten the upper hand again. Just like in your trials you were not in control, and whenever you were it was short lived. This was no different.

You tried to meet his thrusts, really you did, but he was a man on a mission and you were simply along for the glorious ride. Your climax approached, and your breathing stalled again causing you to clench around him. His hand smacked your ass forcing you to open your mouth and suck in air. You gasped into his neck tasting the sweat that rolled down his tattoo.

“Quit it,” he grunted. “If you’re gonna die it’s not gonna be till after I finish.”

In response you latched onto the skin by your lips and sucked a pretty red mark into existence.

The arms holding you to him were binding, crushing you together. You relished in the feel of his body beneath, around, and inside yours. The heat was growing as was the pressure. You panted against his neck making low whiny sounds that only seemed to spur him on as the snap of his hips became more vicious. It was a little more reminiscent of how he hunted and how he killed; jerky and frenetic.

Having regained some of your energy by simply allowing him to do the work, you chased your own release and met him thrust for thrust making sure to apply extra pressure to your clit. Your hands flew up and you dug your fingers into his hair as you finally hit that sweet spot and moaned directly into his ear.

The convulsing of your body as you let your release wash over you was dampened by Frank’s even tighter hold on you. He grunted frantically, pounding through your orgasm until a moment later he slammed in and held himself in place as he came.

For a long moment everything around you was still. All you could hear were the strained pants coming from the both of you. All you could feel was Frank’s chest rising and falling, pushing into yours, and the liquid heat gushing inside you.

Frank finally uncoiled; dropping his arms to his sides and slipping out of you. Immediately you missed his heat, but you weren’t going to tell him that. He looked to the sky and let out a large breath.

Your trembling limbs calmed down and you rolled off Frank still unsure if your shaking legs would support you if you stood. You managed to pull your leg up and hook your shorts around your ankles and slide them up into place.

Absently you hoped that once you were back at the camp fire all traces of Frank in and on you would be gone. You turned to look at him and found that his sweat slicked hair all mussed up by your fingers and flushed, satisfied, face was rather endearing.

Frank tucked himself back into his pants and adjusted his hoodie which had been crumpled up in your white knuckled grip.

You looked away before he could catch you staring. The last thing you needed was to add more kindling to the fire.

“Is this the part where you kill me?” You asked.

“Nah. I think you earned an escape don’t you?”

A laugh burst forth before you could stop it. You threw your uninjured hand over your face as if that would hold back the near manic laughter. This was all so absurd. Everything about this was fucked up and not a damn part of it made sense.

“Uh oh—some good sex and you lose your mind.”

“Shut up,” you groaned and leaned over to shove his shoulder. You knew it was a mistake to look, but you did it anyway and immediately regretted doing so.

Frank was looking at you without his usual cruel ferocity. There wasn’t a trace of the cocky, crazed man you had come to know through the trials. Whoever this was looking at you now was a crack under the surface. Perhaps it was a version of himself that was lost when he became the leader of Legion. It almost felt…normal.

You looked away and frowned. Nothing about this was normal. And now you’d gone and fucked one of the psycho’s that routinely murdered you and your friends. Worse, you enjoyed it. A lot.

Frank scoffed as he stood and slipped his mask back on. He tapped the front of his shoe against your thigh.

“Hatch is back that way. Get out before I change my mind.”

You stood, surprised by the strength in your legs, and walked off without another glance back at him. And when you got back to the camp fire you didn’t lament the loss of wetness between your thighs, but you did know this trial had changed things. A deeply unsettled ache filled your chest as you thought about what you had done and...enjoyed.

You knew that you ought to care, to be disgusted, but you weren’t sure if you did.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say. Quite a few people expressed an interest in a sequel to Thirst and after some consideration this was born. 
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy and if you do let me know.
> 
> Now I think I need go do something wholesome lol.
> 
> UPDATE: Hey all! I made a new twitter for writing. Come talk or support here!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Arrival_of_Dawn)


End file.
